Assemble
by XXCrazyWriter96XX
Summary: Growing up within SHIELD and being trained by Black Widow and Hawkeye, Luke Night is one of the best agents out there. Follow him as he fights with the Avengers in there first fight together against Loki and his might. The summary isn't much. I know but this ideas has been going through my head. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Rating may go up but we'll see. Enjoy.


**This is my story about my OC in the Avengers. I will be following the canon story line with a few of my own add-in. The ending may or may not be different. I haven't decided yet. Pairing will mostly be canon but I'm open to suggestions. Hope you like it. Ow and also I do not own any of the Marvel characters. I love them but I don't own anyone other than my OC. **

Now I don't remember how I got my powers. What I do remember is that I was saved by Nat and Clint. Ever since I've done my best to become just like them. At first they told me not to join SHIELD. They wanted me to go live a normal life. A fake life that SHIELD would have made up and placed in the world's systems. I didn't want a fake like. I wanted my own. Plus how can you live a normal life when you can hear people's thoughts and move things with your mind.

So I joined SHIELD. Trained with the famous Black Widow and Hawkeye until my skills rivaled that of theirs. They became my family. Helped me learned to use my powers in ways I would have never thought possible while I was in captivity. I owe them everything and I will pay them back if it takes me my whole life. My name is Luke Night. Code-name: Mage. This is my story.

I was woken in the middle of the night by alarms blaring. The one red light in my room was flashing on and off. "Evacuation is in process! This is not a drill!" The automated voice said over the intercom. Sighing I got out of my bed and flicked my hand towards the closet as I walked towards it. The door slide open and I grabbed one of my SHIELD uniforms. It was a standard black uniform tailor to fit my body tightly but was flexible enough so I could fight without it getting in the way. Black boots and finger-less gloves completed the ensemble. Clint liked to call me the male Black Widow when I wore them. I did have my own personal uniform that I took on missions but that was back in my room on the heli-carrier.

After I slipped into the uniform I quickly grabbed my gun and a few throwing knives and I exited my room. What I was met with was chaos. People were running everywhere. A lot of them were still in their pajamas. I tapped my ear piece turning it on. "This is Agent Night. What's happening?" I called out.

"Night, this is Agent Hill. Director Fury and I are on a chopper a mile out from the helipad. He wants you to meet us there. You'll get a briefing there." Hill answered. She sounded serious but this was Hill; she always sounded serious.

"Understood. I'll be there when you get here."

I sighed. This was going to be a long night. I could already feel it. I began to walk towards the helipad and let my body take over as I let my mind reach out to the world around me. Millions of thoughts assaulted me but I pushed them all aside. I felt a jolt of energy surge up from the ground under me. Something was happening down where Hawkeye was. Something was happening with the Tesseract. Focusing back to where I was heading I realized I was almost to the helipad. Quickly making my way there I arrived just in time to see the Director and Hill step out of the chopper. Agent Coulson stood waiting for the two of them. He looked at professional as usual. I liked Phil. He helped me adjust to SHIELD life and taught me a lot of good tools when I started. He soon became like an older brother like Clint had and I was really glad that he would be at here when I got my order to go to the Dark Energy division.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked. Fury was another person who helped me. The master spy was my biggest supporter in joining SHIELD. He took care of all the politics that were involved in making me a life. Though I've never told him, I've always seen him as a father figure.

Coulson sighed, "That's the thing sir. We don't know." And with that we all moved. Coulson began to explain how the Tesseract had begun "acting up". That made me laugh.

"What's so funny Agent Night?" Phil asked with a smirk.

"Okay I get that the Tesseract is a powerful energy source. But you act as if it's alive." I commented. This then made Phil smile. "You still have a lot to learn Luke. Not everything is as what it seems."

We then took the elevator down many stories to the bunkers beneath the compound.

"When did this all start?" Hill asked

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson replied

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase."

"Selvig wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the same room." Coulson explained as we walked down a hallway towards Selvig's lab. "Spontaneous event."

"It just turned itself on?" Hill asked looking at me to Phil in mild disbelief.

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury asked not letting Coulson answer.

"Climbing. We couldn't shut it down so we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be clear within the next half hour."

"They better." And with that Coulson turned and walked back towards where we came from. I gave him a quick nod and continued on with Fury and Hill.

From what I could gather it seemed like this could end really badly really fast. We took a quick turn then we're heading down a long length of stairs. "Sir, evacuation may be futile. If the Tesseract gets to critical level it could level the whole compound." I said before stopping with a gasp. Both Hill and Fury stopped as I quickly threw my hands to my head. A huge pulse of energy just rushed through me. It wasn't enough to manifest to physically hurt anyone yet but for a telepath like me it felt like a drill was in my skull.

"You alright Night?" Fury asked as I took a deep breath and mentally put up barriers to block my mind if another surge happened.

"I'm alright sir. Whatever is happening to the Tesseract it's making it build up a lot of energy fast. I would say we got about ten minutes before it will start to hurt people physically." I replied putting my hands down by my waist again. With that we were off faster than before.

We were about to get to the lab when Fury turned to us and said, "Hill, Night, I want you too to get the Phase Two stuff ready for departure."

"Is that really a priority sir?" Hill asked. I had to say I have to agree with her. I've heard very little about the Phase Two project. All I knew was that new weapons were being made and that was all.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on." He told us rather coldly. "Clear out all the tech below. Every piece of Phase Two on a truck and gone." Hill's eyes then went cold and marched forward past the director and towards the exit. "Yes sir."

I sighed and watched her go. "You just had to go and piss her off." I said with a laugh.

"Go help her Night." Fury ordered but I could tell he was smiling on the inside. "Yes sir." I answered then hurried after Hill.

After a quick mental scan I made my way to her position and found her having some soldiers load up the tech into transport cars and truck.

"Don't take it too hard Hill. He has a lot of his plate at the moment." I told her and activated my telekinesis. Crates floated off the ground then made their way towards the cars to where people were stacking them in.

"He just acts like he can control everything. What if the Tesseract goes off right now? Thousands of people would die because he wants this stupid tech saved." She retorted

"Yes he know that and you know as well as I do that he could really care less about this tech. This is the counsel's project and if it were up to him he would burn it all to the ground and reactivate the Avenger's Initiative. I agree with him there. More guns aren't going to help us any."

"Yea I guess you're right." Hill sighed and we both watched at the final crates were put into the cars. Then a loud sound ran through the hall. I felt a huge amount of pressure suddenly hit my barriers.

"Something's happening with the Tesseract. The energy in this place just sky rocketed." I said with gritted teeth. I put my hands against my temples and tried to fix the breaking barriers but the power surge kept coming each wave getting higher and higher. Then it all stopped. I quickly amended my cracked mental defenses opened my eyes.

"It's gone. The Tesseract just stopped." I explained when Hill turned to look at me.

"Something's wrong. A power surge like that wouldn't just stop." I put my finger up to my ear. "Director. Hawkeye. Are you okay?" I asked and waited there was no answer. "Director Fury. Agent Barton." I asked again but still received no answer. I turned to Hill and could see she was worried as well. What was happening down there?

"Hill tell the guys to get the tech out of here. I'm going to go down there and see what's going on."

"The Director told us to stay here. If they needed help they would have called for it." She told me grabbing my arm before I could walk away. I sighed and looked down. My hands were glowing green. This usually happened when I was anxious.

I have leaned over the years that my powers were connected with my emotions. If I was really angry, scared, sad, or even happy my powers would lash out at my environment either by levitating object or with my telepathy randomly reading people's thoughts. I soon learned to keep a tighter leash in my emotions but from time to time my control would slip like mine was starting to now.

I took a couple of minutes to center myself and reel in my wild anxiety. That was when I saw Clint walking with Dr. Selvig, a few more SHIELD agent and a unknown man in long green and gold robes walking towards empty cars.

"I need these vehicles." This was strange. Hawkeye looked right at me and didn't even give me a second glance. The agents, Selvig and the man got in the cars when Hill who the man was.

"He didn't tell me." Hill turned to walk away but I stayed and stared at the man. He was holding a staff of some kind with a blue orb towards the end. I got a bad feeling from him and I was about to slip into his mind and read it when mine and Hill's radios' went off

"Night. Hill. Do you copy? Barton." Static was too thick to hear the rest of the message but I turned to see Clint raising his gun at Hill and fire right I she ducked and rolled behind a wall. He then quickly shot a few rounds at me. I barely had enough time to put up an energy shield before the bullets got to me. I couldn't believe he just shot at me.

"Clint!" I yelled staring at him through the transparent green shield. He didn't even look at me. He just got into the truck and drove off. The other agents followed him into the other cars as they all screeched out of the garage.

"They have the Tesseract. Shut them down. All units the facility is at a code black. Get all personnel out now!" Fury's voice woke me from my disbelief. I let my shield down and both Hill and I made our way to a car and got in. She revved the engine and hit the gas. I pulled out my side arm as we made our way through the tunnels weaving through the trail of wreaked cars. The earth shook and I then felt the energy I felt before was building again. "Hill we need to get out of the tunnels. This place is about to blow." I told her I we came up on Hawkeye's truck. She flew past them then pulled the emergency brake hard spinning the car till we were fender to fender with Clint's. We both fired off a few rounds trying to stop Clint from driving but I knew it was. I've seen him drive in worst. "Night, can you shut him down mentally?" I nodded and sent out a probe into his mind but was but with a harsh backlash. With a scream I pulled back, "I can't something is blocking his mind from mine. I would need a physically connection to break through."

Clint swerved the truck making Hill lose control of ours. Our car swerved out of the way of the truck and they flew past us. Hill spun out car and sped after them but I could tell it was useless.

I felt the energy build up reach it max and blast out. Before we knew it the earth around us was collapsing. I quickly threw up my shield again but had it go around the both of us. Hawkeye and his group made it through while we got stuck in the rubble. I sent out and energy wave to push of the bigger rocks and then helped Hill get out.

"Director? Director Fury do you copy?" Coulson's voice rang through the radio.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill. Night. Status?"

"A lot of men still under. Don't know how many survivors." Hill answered for us.

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for the Tesseract." Fury ordered

"Roger that." I answered as Hill caught her breath.

"Coulson get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now we are at war." An air of silence went by before Coulson voice came through the radio.

"What do we do?" Even then I didn't know the answer.

**Me: Sooooo what did you think?**

**Tony:When will you get to me in the story?!**

**Me:Tony hush. I will get to you soon. I still have a few thing I have to do!**

**Tony: Fine but Legolas got more air time than me and he bare said two words. *Goes to sulk to Pepper***

**Me: *Sighs* Sorry well I hope you liked it. Any constructed criticism would be lovely. Thanks for reading. Hope to see you again soon.**


End file.
